


Sanctified

by Anecdoche (so_psychso)



Series: self indulgent mechs oneshots [4]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Religion Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, missionary can be hot actually!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_psychso/pseuds/Anecdoche
Summary: hitting some brick walls w the hnoc fic, so in anticipation of The Good Shit in that, I smacked out some Good Shit here, yk how it goes, aka written in a fever dream of an hour and Not beta'd uwu(also thank fuck for thesaurus dot cum (ha) bc boy howdy, i sure dont remember any other words besides "prayer" and "worship" but i think i made it work)
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Gunpowder Tim
Series: self indulgent mechs oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860787
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Sanctified

**Author's Note:**

> hitting some brick walls w the hnoc fic, so in anticipation of The Good Shit in that, I smacked out some Good Shit here, yk how it goes, aka written in a fever dream of an hour and Not beta'd uwu
> 
> (also thank fuck for thesaurus dot cum (ha) bc boy howdy, i sure dont remember any other words besides "prayer" and "worship" but i think i made it work)

Devotion, Brian has found, is hardly ever so cut and dry as prayer and supplication. Even the most faithful may find their knees wearing thin, their teeth dry and cracking around the same zealous syllables. _Hallowed, blessed, Father, sins, forgive, temptation_. The same words, the same self flagellation, never strayed from the tongue to consider what other endeavors might be better suited to absolve their transgressions.

Which is another thing he takes issue with. That truest worship seems only ever to arise in pursuit of exculpation. Such selfishness makes him recoil. Makes him confused, really. 

Makes him redouble his efforts, here at the foot of Tim’s bed, his face bracketed by the man’s trembling thighs, his mouth filled only with hums and sighs as he laves his adulations against Tim’s cunt. 

Yes, he rather thinks this is a more suitable use of one's reverence. 

Tim certainly seems to agree, letting loose another volley of moans, his hands wrenching again at Brian’s curls as he grinds his hips forward. 

“ _Please_ ,” he keeps saying, and each time Brian lovingly denies him. 

Not as punishment, heavens no, only he’s something of a disobedient acolyte, eager, of course, to take the man apart at his seams, but ever more keen to drag the knife-point of pleasure to its very tip. 

A most apt metaphor, as Brian drags his own tongue between Tim’s folds, tapering to a cruel _flick_ against his cock before closing his lips and sucking sweetly.

Again, _please_ , and an errant curse or three, but Brian is nothing if not diligent, pressing Tim’s cock against the backs of his teeth and massaging the twitching shaft with his tongue.

He allows Tim his first orgasm about an hour later, the man a wreck of frustrated groans and begging, beautiful eyes staring down at Brian as he finally lets the crest build, and build, and seize from the man a rictus of pleasure, his mouth shivering in a most pretty ‘ _o’_ as he accepts the pleasure Brian gives him, until the totality shatters apart, and he curls over Brian, crying out, cursing, shaking. 

There, Brian stays, mouth hot against Tim’s hotter flesh, imbibing each flicker of pleasure left in the man, and further, still, where pain skirts the threshold and weaves into the fray of the afterglow. Because, in this, Brian is unreservedly greedy, a little mean, and wholly insistent that Tim weather each lick and kiss that makes him whine with discomfort. 

Until, “On your back for me, love,” and, oh how Tim goes so easily, spreading his body out, a spilling of paint across the canvas of his own bed sheets in chiaroscuro portraiture of his wants warring with needs.

Wants to writhe, but needs his wrists pinned. Wants to snipe something clever, but needs his mouth occupied with Brian’s.

Needs to wait, to let his body find its natural rhythm to another round of accepting Brian’s worship. 

Wants him _now_ , instead, hips arching up, finding Brian’s cold, smooth thigh. 

Needs, more. Wants more.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” breathed like benediction.

“ _Fuck_!” Cursed like a sinner, as Brian obliges, sliding sweet and slow into the man, seating him fully, sighing at the distant suggestion of tight warmth around his cock. 

He spares a glance between their bodies, where Tim yields to him, shining wet and stretched, and lets go one of Tim’s wrists to flank his fingers either side of Tim’s folds, stroking, marveling.

“Oh my god,” breathed from Tim, like blasphemy, for he is no votary, so Brian thrusts forward, jostling him further up the bed.

“ _Shit_.”

Better, but still too coherent for Brian’s liking. To relegate him to body, alone, to quiet his mind only that it might conceive of how used he is, how perfectly suited for pleasure, how pliant and grateful as he gives itself over to be made a thing anew and writhesome under duress of another—that, above all, is what Brian seeks tonight. 

He finds it in increments. 

In—a hand anchored at the back of Tim’s left knee, pushing up the leg, opening his hips wider to take the angle of Brian’s cock deeper.

In—hands upon hands, through each other, then through hair, then against sternum, racing down, caressing the swell of Tim’s stomach with each thrust. Taking hand in hand again, having him feel it, too, the carnality of the suggestion. That, sans the pretense, he’s little but a pretty cunt to fuck and fill.

But he isn’t, is he. Not to Brian, and certainly not now. 

Not even as he chases his peak again, turning petulant, turning animal. Hungry and hostile, growling and cursing, but it’s quick not to last, Brian ceding none to such tantrums, knowing best what should suit the body beneath him, what it owes, and what it deserves.

And only when Tim subsides to docility once more, pupils blown black and mouth slack around so many moans, his hands weak enough only to grip Brian’s forearms, his face aglow in every shade of pink across his nose, his collar, then Brian lavishes him those final few thrusts, the precision of his thumb to the man’s cock. 

“Come for me.”

_All for me_ , because worship is never not selfish, and in this, Brian drinks like a throat parched, fucks Tim through it, steady thrusts. Can’t let it end too soon, can’t let it end at all.

Until that last plea is too genuine to disregard, and he relents, stilling between Tim’s legs, still inside him, but focusing now on his mouth, his jaw, his cheeks stained with faint streaks of salt. 

“You’re an animal,” Tim breathes, spent, sated, no doubt aching.

"And you're lovely," Brian replies, always too sentimental for his own good.

But Tim seems amenable, letting Brian do what he wishes. A lazy few thrusts just to hear the hisses of pain. Another bruise here, there. Mapping over everywhere Tim's let himself be claimed and adored, with hands, with eyes, with mouth, with sighs.

"Sentimental prick," and yet Tim can barely get the words out.

Because Brian's back between his legs, smirking against his cock. 

Because worship needs not reprieve, not for him. And there is so much of Tim to enjoy, besides. And so many ways to, as well, although... Brian rather does have his biases.

And, of course, there's his name, stammered without very much conviction at all.

"Yes, love?"

A momentary stalemate, eyes meeting eyes, hands hovering, lower lip trembling. Then Brian moves in, and Tim falls back, and it starts all over again. A hymn of Brian's tongue murmuring bruises along the insides Tim's thighs, sipping his pulse to the surface of pale skin. Their's a communion of flesh and metal, body and the taste of its blood. And so very much of pleasure, however much Tim is willing to accept, to endure.

And Brian, of course, always has plenty to provide.


End file.
